


Sleep now, I'll be here...

by Mandakatt



Series: Guardian Wind [14]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Allergic reaction, F/M, Female Reader, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Linhardt was surprised to find Manuela outside your door, and when she had told him you were unwell, that was even more of a reason to come into your room, and nap with you. Right?
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/Reader
Series: Guardian Wind [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894477
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Sleep now, I'll be here...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissMiaV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMiaV/gifts).



“She is in her room resting.”

"Resting?" Linhardt seemed surprised by that action, you got started on your afternoon nap without him, only to sigh at Manuela again as she tried to prevent him from going into your room. “She allows me to join her when she rests, you know. I am not doing anything out of the ordinary. You are simply delaying me from my nap.”

Manuela huffed. “Linhardt, I think it best you simply leave her be for now.”

“And why should I leave her be?” He frowned a bit more, his head gently tilting in curiosity.”Did something happen? What’s wrong with her?” 

Manuela sighed quietly. “Apparently she had an adverse reaction to something and I simply gave her something that would help her with that, and would force her to rest. She should be perfectly fine when she wakes up.”

Linhardt huffed softly, gently bringing his hand up to his chin. What could have possibly caused you to become ill? Was it something you ate? Something that brushed your skin? Something that someone gave you, such as a perfume perhaps? And if that was the case, why was he suddenly so angry about it? 

“Oh. Oh I see...”

“What is it?” Linhardt suddenly looked up at Manuela only to blink as she had a rather amused smile on her features. “What?”

“Oh, nothing,” she said in almost a soft sing-song voice. “Alright, fine. Just this once I will make an exception, but do not let on to others that I am such a soft person. Alright?”

Again, Linhardt looked confused at the way she was suddenly speaking only to seem surprised as she stepped out of his way, and opened the door to your room. 

“She may be sleeping however, I suggest you be just a little bit quiet.”

“Oh please, as if I would interrupt her nap. I know all too well how annoying it is to have a nap interrupted.”

Manuela couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “I am sure you do.” 

Once in your room he quietly closed the door and waited, his brows lifting a little as he heard Manuela walk off before he turned back to you. He frowned at the state he found you in. Your skin looked flush and your breathing was slow and even, but he could tell there was something off about it, it was like your breathing was different when you fell asleep next to him normally, He should know after all. He’s listened to you sleep next to him countless times, though he would probably be just a little bit embarrassed if you ever found out that he had.

He was willing to admit to himself that he found it rather...comforting when he’d wake up from a nap and find you next to him. 

Moving close to your bedside he waited a moment before reaching to gently brush your hair back from your face, his fingers gently traced along your skin and he frowned at how warm you felt. He could tell that you weren’t running a fever, but there was something about the heat of your skin that felt different. Frowning more so, he let off a sigh as he resolved himself to the idea that this would be one more thing he would have to research and find a way in which to help you. 

He wasn’t about to let you continue to suffer. 

He didn’t  _ like _ the idea of you suffering. 

“Mmh?”

Linhardt was pulled out of his thoughts when you nuzzled gently against his fingers and your eyes fluttered open slowly. He thought about drawing his hand back but found that he couldn’t do it when you gave him that soft, sleepy smile. “I did not mean to interrupt your nap.” 

You made another soft noise as you shuffled around a bit in bed. “...did I miss something important?”

“Hmn? Oh, no, not at all…” Linhardt softly smiled. “I simply wished to see if you wanted to take a nap together and apparently you found a good reason to start without me.”

“Ah, sorry…” you mumbled softly, moving to sit up only to make a soft noise of surprise when he placed his hand to your shoulder and gently pushed you back into bed. “Huh?”

“There is nothing to apologize for, I will simply join you instead.” Linhardt said matter of factly. “That is, if you will allow me to join you?”

You blinked up at him in surprise before a gentle smile pulled at your lips as you lifted up your blanket just enough for him to get under it, and he wasted no time and quickly crawled into bed next to you with a sigh, though what surprised you was the fact that he gently wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you closer. “...Linhardt?”

“Yes?”

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” he said with a soft smile. 

“You’re not a very good liar either…” you said with a large yawn as your eyes fluttered a moment before you gave him a half lidded gaze. “What’s on your mind…?”

He watched you for a moment before he huffed out a soft laugh, once more reaching up to gently brush your hair back from your face so he could look at you, the smile on his face turning soft and affectionate as you started to nod off again next to him. 

“You snore in your sleep…” he said softly as your breathing started to slow and grow even. “...but...it’s adorable, okay? So don’t worry, I’ll be right here when you wake up. And I promise, I’ll find a way to help you.”

When you made a soft noise in your sleep and gently nuzzled against his fingers, he swore that he wasn’t going to be able to sleep after all. He had to find a way to help you. With a nod more to himself than anything he gently leaned in and pressed the softest of kisses to your forehead before he let his arm drape over your waist to keep you close. 

He knew then that he was all too willing to give up several nights sleep for you in the coming future.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mandakatt) and [Tumblr](https://mandakatt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
